


Exploration

by Ch3rry0wl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sensual Play, Soft Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rry0wl/pseuds/Ch3rry0wl
Summary: I was proud of this when I wrote it so I gave it it's own separate post :3





	Exploration

**Exploration**

 

Soft fingers traced delicately over smooth skin, taking in every inch and curve of the body laying so submissively on the silky bed sheets. Quiet moans and whimpers left lightly bruised lips, letting out a melody that only one other would be allowed to hear, a special song for someone near and dear to their heart. Their bodies mingled together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, designed to work together. Heated breath danced with lips barely touching, the air around them getting more calescent over time.

"H-Holy shit... ngh..." a surprisingly gentle, usually callous voice whimpered, his back arching from the contact, sweat glistening brightly on his skin in the luminous moonlight streaming through the windows. He squirmed as lips pressed against every inch of him, sending tingles down his spine, each kiss felt like fire on his skin, making goosebumps appear along his arms.

"How does it feel?" a hoarse voice asked in almost a whisper, the lips that spoke were now close to the other's ear, gently nipping at the lobe. The man below could barely answer, too caught up in ecstasy to form coherent words. His mind was blank, only concentrating on the feel of his partner up against him. The feeling only increased as he felt the other begin to enter him, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through his body like little knives of lust. His eyes rolled back into his head, heavy moans and panting escaping his mouth.

Every thrust felt like a spark of electricity, shocking every nerve under his skin. His nails clawed into the man above him, blue staining his fingertips. He held the other close, legs wrapped around his waist to make his thrusts deepen, wanting all of him. Lips collided sloppily, tongues dancing with a fiery passion, real and synthetic saliva mixing together like mixing drinks at a bar, making the perfect concoction. Whispers of love were shared in the small moments when their lips were parted, words filled with passion and life long promises.

The smaller male could feel the pleasure growing more intense every minute, a deep fuzzy feeling forming in his abdomen. He threw his head back as this feeling overwhelmed him, sending him over the edge of his ecstasy. He saw stars in his vision, his already sore throat screaming out a raspy cry, but the other just kept thrusting into the overstimulated male. The taller continued his movements, leaving marks all over the smaller's neck to claim him as his own permanently, an act of dominance. He reached his climax, filling the other and bonding them, sharing heavy breaths.

The two remained still for a time, not wanting to leave each others embrace, their bodies still touching. As they got their breaths back, tender words were exchanged, proclaiming their deepest feelings as they laid together, arms tight around each other. Eventually silence took over, but they could still feel all the words that were not yet spoken, all the passion and love they felt never faded into background noise. It stayed through the silence, and along with gentle kisses, this was all they needed to know how much they needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was proud of this when I wrote it so I gave it it's own separate post :3


End file.
